United Defence Forces
The United Defense Force (UDF) are the armed forces of the United Republic of Planets its mission is the safety and integrity of the republic. It has troops stationed on almost all planets. There are also military outposts on some uninhabited planets and space stations. But the majority of the defense force are spaceships. Divisions The UDF is organized in five divisions. Command, Ground, Technical, Medical and Pilots. The divisions are usually closely working together. On a bigger spaceship members of all divisions are working together. But there are also completely medical and technical ships. Ranks Marshalls and Inspectors The UDF is organized in a strict hierarchy. The Head of the UDF is the Space Marshall with its staff of Marshalls. The Space Marshall reports directly to the Government of the URP. The Marshalls are coordinating troop deployments and operations at a great scale. The Marshalls are supported by Inspectors that are assigned to special tasks and areas. The Marshalls and Inspectors are not commanding the fleet directly but coordinating and supervising the fleet. The tree ranks of Inspectors are Grand Inspector, Senior Inspector and Inspector. Despite having no direct command over the fleet itself Marshalls have a fleet assigned for escort and the Inspectors a ship. Flagg Officers Flag Officers are assigned to be commanding the fleets of an entire sector, several fleets, a single fleet or part of a fleet. An Admiral or Vice Admiral of the Ground Forces is usually Commanding the armies of a planet. Senior Officers Senior Officers usually have command over a spaceship. A Commodore is in command of a huge ship or two or three ships. Sometimes a Colonel or Commander is second in Command of a Ship or head of a section. Officers Officers are usually head of a section or an department on a spaceship. For the Piloting division they are commanding a wing or a squad. For the Ground Forces they are commanding a company or a platoon. Officer Applicant To become an Officer one must first Learn basic skills with the troops and then spend some years at the academy. After the Academy one will be promoted to Ensign and send to the fleet to get some first hand experience if proven one will eventually get promoted to Lieutenant and become a full Officer. An exception is the Pilot Division where one can also become an officer through being a higher ranked petty officer. Cadets Crewman Officer Applicant Non Commissioned Officers Non Commissioned Officers of the Pilot division are space fighter pilots or squad leaders. The Ground Force NCOs are troop and group leaders and even some higher ranks are commanding Platoons. Ground Force NCOs can also be specialists in a certain field. The Technical Support NCOs are mostly specialists and also sometimes commanding repair- or transport-shuttles. The NCOs of the Medical Service are nurses or Medical assistants. Chief Petty Officers Petty Officers Sergeants Troops The troops starting with the basic training followed by a division specific training. Commanding, Piloting and Medical Division Troops are usually only training. Ground Force and Technical Division are the only divisions that actually offering a Troop career. Higher Troop Ranks Appliciant Troops Ranks Lower Troop Ranks Advancing in Rank The Progression of Ranks usually follows the depicted diagram: Hierarchy Spaceships The spaceships are usually operating in smaller or larger groups with a specific purpose dependent on the situation or task. There are also Technical and Medical fleets, ships, sections and departments led by officers of the according Division. Security Sections and Space Fighter Groups, Wings and Squadrons are also led by officers of the according Divisions. Piloting The Piloting division is flying small space fighter ships, usually stationed on a planet, a carrier ship or a space station. The smallest unit of stationed Fighters is a Squadron which always comes with its technical support units. A space fighter is usually manned with 1 to 3 Pilots. Fighters have only essential personnel on board to carry out the task which is usually short term. A Wing are usually all ships on a single carrier. A Group are usually all Fighters in one fleet or a huge carrier. Ground Forces The ground forces is the Division of the UDF that operates on the ground. There are units which are permanently settled on planets, Spaceborne units which are permanently stationed on a spaceship. Or mobile units with troops transporters at hand. Regular transporters can take one platoon huge ones can take a regiment or brigade. Permanently stationed Units are usually from squad to company size on huge ships even a battalion. Ground troops are also in change of internal security on spaceships, against intruders and boarding parties. The size of security personnel varies from an individual to a battalion depending on the size of the ship. Category:Organisations Category:URP